Pequeña Sarah
by LaDelPeloAzabache
Summary: Una tragedia impacta al rey goblin... ¿como puede siquiera mantenerse de pie?. Sigue respirando... pero solo por ella.


Muchas gracias por tantos avances, seguire escribiendo y con este pequeño proyecto juro tratar de publicar mas seguido. ¡Disfruten!

¿Quién podría decirle que no a vivir?

¿Quién podría privarla de otro sueño sin despertarla del anterior?

Sarah luego de aquel sueño de laberintos y bailes había logrado despertar, de alguna manera aquel delirio la había ayudado, fue tal el susto que impresa aun en su memoria todos los males, se había deshecho de todo y cuando digo todo es todo.

Una mejor relación con su hermano y madrastra, nuevas amistades en el colegio y como a toda jovencita... nuevos amores.

Fue creciendo y contrajo matrimonio, la felicidad vislumbraba y ella estaba sumergida en la plácida vida de una pareja acaramelada.

A los meses ocurrió un gran cambio, una de sus habitaciones sobrantes de la gran casa, pasaría a estar pintada de rosa, destinada a portar grandes muñecos de felpa y contener las primeras risas de un ser.

Jareth no había visto las cosas color de rosa, se sentía solo y devastado, pero, aunque para él solo había sido cortos minutos esos dieciséis años, no había dejado que la malicia le ocupará todo su tiempo, era un fey y luego de cada noche devastadora veía el amanecer, lo cual significaba una larga jornada de trabajo hasta que rozando las manecillas del reloj en las ocho, no podría refugiarse en sus mantas de seda.

Rumores van, rumores vienen, Sarah " la gran vencedora" su matrimonio... su embarazo. Eso le calaba hasta los huesos como un baldazo de agua fría, su sangre hervía y estrellaba sus puños contra las paredes, muchas veces haciéndolos sangrar pese a sus guantes.

Esa noche se fue a dormir, había sido el primer cumpleaños de aquella niña, la cual no se había atrevido a observar, fruto del amor de su antiguo anhelo y un cualquiera... otra noche en la cual se marchaba con la boca salada y los ojos aguados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bajo las mantas cerraba sus párpados, presionandolos para evitar derramar otra lágrima dolorosa y casi atrevida.

Sus sueños llegaron, miró a través del espejo que tenía frente, pero sólo descifrar su propio reflejo- como has cambiado rey goblin- dijo una voz cálida a sus espaldas.

creo que su mundo se vendría abajo, la reconocería en cualquier lugar- ¿sarah?- pregunto temeroso.

-tienes todo el poder sobre mí, cuando aquéllas vez me miraste directamente antes de partir... lo comprendí- le dijo ante la mirada desesperada de el. Como a un viejo amigo lo tomó por el rostro y lo acuno en su pecho.

Finalmente Jareth lloró, no pudo resistirse y cayó vencido, años de furia ahora se convierten en gotas traslucidas.

\- ¿donde has estado?- preguntó limpiándose la cara e irguiéndose.

Sarah sonrió- el tiempo se ha disuelto como pastilla ¿no?-

Jareth simplemente la estudio, era extraño... era un sueño.

\- escuchame rey goblin, necesito un favor- le dijo apenada por cortar el momento, él simplemente asintió.

\- regresamos de trabajar, estaba lloviendo, mi marido y yo solo queríamos regresar junto a nuestra niña- dijo haciendo que su piel se eriza- el tiempo... se detuvo...- finalizó con la mirada perdida.

En la décima de segundo en la cual el termino de encajar las piezas... sintio su corazon ser desgarrado.

Sarah había muerto.

\- busca a mi niña- le rogó susurrando. Cayendo en la cuenta de todo jareth sintió la asfixia matarlo, eran golpes demasiado fuertes .

\- Sarah, lo que me pides es casi... casi imposible- le dijo adolorido

\- Jareth, creo en ti, buscala, cuenta las estrellas con ella y en cuanto reconozco a todas, volvere, buscaré la forma y volvere.

La figura dócil de ella se fue haciendo traslúcida, El comenzó a correr, desesperado por atraparla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más, hablarle, susurrarle, implorar y corregir todos sus errores... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había ido.

\- esto es injusto- susurro y una brisa cálida pareció reír con ironía.

Despertó agobiado, sudando y jadeando. Sin pensárselo, cambiando su fría piel por plumas, Voló hasta el aboveground para traerla consigo, era una promesa y no volvería a fallarle a Sarah.

Llegó guiado por el viento, azotando sus alas contra las garras de la gélida brisa.

Una voz lloraba y nadie parecía importarle.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, a paso lento se adentro y finalmente frente a la cuna, se atrevió a observar.

Era preciosa, tomándola cuidadosamente entre brazos, procurando no ser visto por nadie, la meció y al instante pareció calmarse. Un susurro del viento parecía decirle su nombre- tu debes ser Charlene- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

con cuidado, la cubrió con su capa y voló junto a ella hacia el Castillo... de algo estaba seguro, no la dejaría caer.


End file.
